Nightmare of Horror Games
by Oh Yeonmi
Summary: A HunHan fanfiction. Sehun yang iseng menonton video playthrough game horor milik user bernama Pewdiepie di Youtube. Luhan yang agak kewalahan menghadapinya. Dan member EXO yang lain terkena imbasnya. With Ninja!SuDo. Sedikit crossover. Rate T untuk keamanan, karena ada cussing words di dalam.


**BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Amnesia' game, it belongs to its creator. The characters within the fanfiction are not mine. Inspired from a Youtube user, Pewdiepie.**

**WARNING! There are some cussing words; I censored some of them, but not all, because it will ruin the dialogue.**

**A/n: Inspired from Pewdiepie. Okay, I'm being a bro lol. If you know Pewdiepie, you will know what 'Amnesia' is. So, I will use some of his famous quotes and/or his self-made characters' names. But the story is not all about him. Sorry about typos and mistakes.**

**HunHan. Ninja!SuDo because I can't resist the urge of writing about that couple. Hehe!**

* * *

**Nightmare of Horror Games**

Karya: **Oh Yeonmi**

* * *

Satu minggu ke depan adalah hari libur bagi para member EXO-K dan EXO-M tentunya. Member EXO-M tentunya kembali ke Seoul untuk menyiapkan album terbaru mereka yang bertajuk 'KISS&HUG' minggu depan. Semalam, para member EXO mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan selesainya promosi album 'MAMA' dan _comeback_ mereka minggu depan. Semua member terlihat bersenang-senang semalam. Sejak hari libur mereka diumumkan oleh sang manajer tadi pagi, Sehun terlihat sangat senang dan terburu-buru kembali ke kamarnya dan Luhan. Setiap mereka mendapat hari libur, mereka akan mengubah susunan kamar yang sudah disepakati masing-masing member.

Sehun segera menyalakan komputer di kamarnya dan segera mengklik _user account_ miliknya, lalu mengetikkan kata sandinya. Terdengar bunyi _log on_ yang khas setelahnya. Dengan cepat ia segera membuka _Google Chrome_ setelah Wi-Fi sudah terkoneksi dengan komputernya. Ia mengetikkan situs Youtube milik _user_ bernama Pewdiepie. Sehun sangat penasaran dengan _game_ yang pengguna itu mainkan, terutama 'Amnesia'. Teman-teman dari SMP-nya sangat ramai membincangkan permainan dan pengguna itu. Segera ia klik _link_ yang bertuliskan 'Amnesia'. Ia memasangkan _headset_ ke telinganya dan menonton video tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit, Sehun teriak dengan keras seperti perempuan dan terjengkang ke belakang dari kursi putarnya. Luhan yang baru masuk kamar, segera menghampiri Sehun yang masih dalam posisi terjatuhnya.

"Sehun? Sehun? Kamu kenapa?" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sehun dengan sedikit brutal.

"Itu, hyung, lihat saja di komputer! Hiks," Sehun menangis. Astaga, gumam Luhan dalam hati. Karena penasaran, Luhan pun melihat video yang ditonton Sehun. Tepat saat Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya ke depan monitor, ada makhluk aneh yang muncul di sana. Terkejut, Luhan pun memundurkan badannya. Luhan sepertinya mengenali makhluk apa yang ada di video ini.

"Ini kan, game 'Amnesia'. Kamu mau main ini?" Sehun yang sedang membenahi kursi dan dirinya sendiri, mendadak terpaku. Sehun memasang senyum terpaksanya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ragu.

"Haha! Takut, ya? Tapi, lagipula permainan itu sama sekali tidak seru! Tentang amnesia dan blablabla. Daripada main seperti itu, mending lihat saja video _playthrough_-nya. Kamu nonton saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana main sendiri? Haha! Mending jangan ditonton, deh!" Luhan tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun terlihat memajukan bibirnya tanda tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Luhan.

"Huh, lihat saja nanti, aku nonton videonya dulu, baru main. Aku gak akan takut!" Seru Sehun dengan _pede_-nya. Luhan hanya bisa mendecih. "Yah, kalau bisa," Luhan melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya. Tidur di pagi hari itu tidak buruk, pikirnya.

* * *

_"God dammit! Oh my! Oh my! Stephano, help me! Oh, these fahking bros! Okay, turn the lantern off! Okay. So the bro will not find me here!"_ Sehun terkikik pelan saat melihat Pewdiepie memainkan karakter 'Daniel' di permainan tersebut. Pewdiepie sedikit mengintip dari lemari tempat ia bersembunyi dari 'bro'—dia menyebut _zombie_-nya seperti itu—dan melihat 'bro' itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Karena Sehun tidak tahu apapun, ia hanya menatap layar monitor dengan was-was, memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tidak terduga, ternyata _zombie_ itu membuka lemari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menunjukkan wujudnya dengan mulut yang seperti melebar karena ditarik.

_"HUAH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU FU**ING BRO! WHY DID YOU FIND ME HERE?! I was hiding…"_

"HIYAAAA!" Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. Makhluk mengerikan! Luhan terbangun dan langsung terduduk. Ia mengitari kamarnya dan menemukan Sehun menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan jaket EXO-nya.

"Astaga Sehun! Pelankan suaramu. Seminggu libur itu jarang, tahu!" Rasa kantuk yang kuat membuat Luhan membentak Sehun. Sehun kaget dan berusaha mengabaikan bentakan tersebut, tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun.

"Luhan-ge jahat…" cicit Sehun yang sedikit berairmata. Ia kembali menonton video selanjutnya sampai dua jam berlalu.

"LUHAN! SEHUNA!" Terdengar suara ketukan dan teriakan dari luar pintu kamar HunHan. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mendengar suara itu, lebih tepatnya mengabaikannya. Sehun menaikkan volume komputernya dan Luhan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal tebal. Dengan tidak sengaja, Sehun membuat dirinya ketakutan setelah mendengar suara erangan hantu dari _headset_ miliknya. Dua detik kemudian, hantu di permainan Ju-On tersebut muncul dengan wajah berdarah yang memenuhi kotak video di Youtube tersebut. Sehun yang sangat kaget dan ngeri melihat wajah hantu tersebut spontan berteriak dan menutup wajahnya dengan jaket. Sang pemain permainan, Pewdiepie, juga terlihat kaget dan membuat _webcam_-nya terjatuh.

"Sehun!? Ada apa di dalam?" Suara Minseok terdengar dari luar kamar dan sepertinya ia berusaha membuka pintunya, tapi terkunci. Ia mulai menggedor pintunya. Luhan mengerang frustasi.

"ERRRRHH! Sehun! Pelankan suaramu! Aku malas keluar, jadi biarkan Minseok dan yang lain tahu kita sedang tidur dan mereka akan pergi," Luhan menarik selimutnya. Sehun hanya bisa menurut dan sebelum ia memasangkan _headset_, ia mendengar hyung tertuanya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang main _'itu'_. Tadi dengar tidak Luhan teriak?" Minseok terdengar sedang menggerutu dan suaranya terdengar semakin pelan dan hilang. Luhan membuka matanya dengan lebar, kaget. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengasumsikan seperti itu, cecar Luhan dalam hati dan lanjut tidur. Sehun hanya bisa memicingkan matanya ke arah pintu dan melanjutkan tontonannya.

* * *

"Sehun? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Joonmyun dengan khawatir sambil menusuk-nusuk pelan ujung sendoknya ke pipi kanan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat," Kyungsoo menyentuhkan tangan kirinya ke dahi Sehun. Tidak panas, gumamnya. Kedua sejoli itu memandang Luhan dengan penuh tanya bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, seakan-akan Luhan telah berbohong, memang benar _sih_.

"Kamu habis _ngegituin_ Sehun, ya? Dia masih kec—umffff!" Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyeletuk dengan kata-kata yang tidak senonoh langsung dijejali dengan _wasabi_ oleh Kris. Chanyeol spontan berlari ke dalam dapur untuk mencari air dingin dan terdengar erangannya.

"PEDAS! PEDAS! KRIS GEGE JAHAT! HUAH! HUAH!" Suara berat Chanyeol menggema di apartemen mereka. Kris hanya bisa menggumam sambil terkikik, "Rasain tuh!". Sehun hanya diam dan memakan _sushi_-nya dengan sangat pelan. Luhan hanya bisa mematung dengan canggung.

Acara makan malam di ruang makan itu berlangsung dengan sangat _awkward_. Bahkan sepertinya teriakan di pikiran Chen barusan terdengar di seluruh pikiran member yang lain.

'Awkwaaaaard…' Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Segera mereka merapikan ruang makan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing, mengurusi 'urusan' masing-masing.

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya lebih dulu dari yang lain, karena ia ingin cepat tidur. Luhan langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol terlihat cekikikan bersama Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat _death-glare_ gratis dari Kris. Mereka pasti sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang jangan, ya jangan, masih ngeyel sih," Luhan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, menghadap ke punggung Sehun yang masih menegang. Sehun langsung menghadap ke arah Luhan.

"Maaf, gege! Tapi tetap saja, 'curiosity kills the cat', gege," Sehun mengucapkan _quote_ Bahasa Inggris itu dengan lancar sambil memajukan bibirnya. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah sebal.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau tidurmu tidak nyenyak malam ini. Oyasuminasai," tutup Luhan yang langsung menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Sehun hanya bisa berdoa agar mendapat tidur yang nyenyak.

Tapi, sepertinya, kenyataan berkata lain.

Seluruh member EXO sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya, kecuali Sehun. Ia sudah tidur, tapi sepertinya ia mendapat sebuah 'hadiah manis' dari rasa penasarannya tadi pagi. Sehun berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah, kedua tangannya melayang di udara seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu, dan suara samar-samar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ennghh… Ja-jangan dekati aku! Menjauh! Haha! Aku punya senjata sekarang! Jangan mendekat! Engghh!" Erangannya semakin keras dan membuat Luhan dan seluruh member gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"HIYAA! JANGAN BUNUH AKU! AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP! AKU MASIH MAU SAMA LUHAN GEGE! AKU MASIH MAU NYARI DUIT! JANGAAAAAN!" Sehun berteriak dengan sangat keras, mau tidak mau Luhan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Sehun, tapi nihil. Ia menggoyangkan bahunya, nihil juga. Terpaksa ia harus menggunakan cara ampuhnya.

_Sementara itu….._

"Psst! Dengar tidak?" Jongdae berbisik setelah semua member EXO berkumpul di ruang tengah. Semua member mengangguk. Kyungsoo terlihat membawa sapu dan Joonmyun membawa pengkinya, untuk berjaga-jaga, pikir mereka.

"Aku yang akan buka pintu, hyung, di belakangku," Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Joonmyun dan member lain untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka semua sudah di depan pintu kamar HunHan, bersiap-siap untuk kuda-kuda, setelah membuat rencana singkat. Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan sapunya, begitu juga dengan Joonmyun dengan pengkinya. Kris, yang membawa payung besar, menghitung mundur dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu.

"Psst! Satu… Dua… Tiga!"

**'BUAK!'** Setelah memutar kenop pintu, pintu langsung terhempas ke belakang mengenai dinding kamar. Beruntung tidak rusak. Zitao menekan tombol saklar lampu dan cahaya langsung menerangi kamar HunHan. Mereka pun _jawdrop_, Chanyeol yang paling lebar.

Mereka menerobos kamar mereka tepat saat Luhan naik ke atas badan Sehun yang terlentang dan tangan Luhan pada pundaknya. Sehun baru saja terbangun dan masih belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang, benar 'kan?" celetuk Chanyeol setelah sadar dari sesi _jawdrop_-nya.

"JANGAN PERCAYA CHANYEOL!" Luhan berteriak dengan keras setelah ia sadar apa yang terjadi. Mukanya semerah uang seratus-ribu-rupiah.

"Lihat saja, bahkan Luhan gege gak menyingkirkan badannya dari atas sana," ujar Baekhyun yang langsung menyambut tos dari Chanyeol. Luhan spontan melompat dari atas Sehun ke lantai.

"Hush!" Kris menyuruh mereka untuk diam dengan tatapan khasnya. Jongdae, Yixing, Zitao, Minseok, dan Jongin kembali ke kamar masing-masing, karena menganggap hal ini membosankan dan mengganggu. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun terlihat sangat jengah dengan mereka berdua, terutama Luhan.

"Gege, kau benar-benar jahat. Mengganggu tidur kami saja. Bisa melakukan itu dengan pelan? Ini liburan, gege," Joonmyun akhirnya buka mulut. Member yang berada di kamar HunHan menyetujui pernyataan Joonmyun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan brutal dengan mulut terbuka. Sehun masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan seperti itu! Sehun mimpi buruk! Dia menonton video hantu! Percayalah!" Luhan menatap Joonmyun dan member lain dengan _puppy_ _eyes_-nya yang terkenal.

"Hyung, sudahlah, kita tidur saja, kalau diladeni, makin lama urusannya," Kyungsoo menarik lengan kiri Joonmyun dengan lembut ke kamarnya. Sisa member ini kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Hey! Aku ini gege kalian, hyung kalian! Bisa-bisanya tidak percaya apa kataku! Kyungsoo, lihat saja besok! Kalian berdua juga sering 'main' di kamar kalian! Aku punya videonya! Lihat saja nanti!" Luhan berteriak ke arah Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun yang sudah menutup dan mengunci kamar mereka.

"Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan!" Luhan menutup pintunya dengan keras dan mematikan lampu kamarnya dengan hentakan. Sehun langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Ia terkejut dengan kegelapan yang menyeruak di kamar mereka berdua.

'Duk!'

"Sehun, tidurlah daripada gege marah padamu juga," Luhan yang baru saja melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, mendengar Sehun berbisik keras.

"Ge, hidupkan lampunya. Ge!" Luhan spontan menghidupkan lampu kamar. Cahaya terang yang menyilaukan memenuhi kamar mereka. Luhan melihat Sehun meringkuk di lantai antara kedua tempat tidur mereka. Sehun terdengar terisak, Luhan tidak mungkin salah dengar. Ia menghampiri Sehun.

"Mimpi buruk, kan? Sudahlah, tidur, gege temani sampai kamu tidur, gak ada apa-apa kok," Luhan menghela napas lelah. Ia membantu Sehun untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mengambil segelas air hangat untuk diminum Sehun.

"Sudah lega? Sekarang tidur, ya? Gege nyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu," Luhan meletakkan gelas kosong di meja samping tempat tidur Sehun dan mulai menyanyikan lagu 'My Lady' yang baru saja ia hafalkan dua hari yang lalu. Sehun terlihat terlelap dan Luhan tersenyum lega. Ia menarik selimut sampai ke leher Sehun dan mematikan lampu kamar. Akhirnya ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

* * *

"Gege.. Ge.." Terasa sesuatu menyentuh pipinya.

"Sudah pagi, ya?" Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Sekarang jam satu, ge," Sehun menatap jam dinding sebentar. Luhan menghela nafas, Sehun pasti mendapat mimpi buruk lagi.

"Ge, aku geser tempat tidurku, ya, aku masih takut," pinta Sehun dengan muka yang memelas. Penggemar saja tidak tahan, Luhan pun tak tahan untuk menolaknya, jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

Terdengar decitan pelan dari gesekan kaki tempat tidur dengan lantai kayu kamar mereka. Sehun segera mematikan lampu, lalu langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan segera menarik selimutnya.

"Selamat malam, ge," ucap Sehun dengan suaranya yang melemah. Sebentar lagi ia pasti tidur.

"Selamat malam, Sehun," Luhan menunggu sebentar, biarlah ia terjaga, asal ia sudah bisa memastikan Sehun tidak mendapat mimpi buruk lagi. Setelah lima menit berlalu, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi tidak saat Sehun kembali mengerang dan dengan tidak sadar menggeser dirinya ke arah Luhan. Luhan pun merasakan tangan kekar dan pucat milik Sehun di atas perutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya. Nafas Sehun kembali teratur dan sepertinya ia sudah terlelap. Kantuk pun semakin menyerang Luhan dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

* * *

_Paginya…_

Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat cemberut sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa membalas tatapan mereka berdua dengan jengkel. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam, karena Kris sudah mengancam mereka semalam. Katanya, "Akan kudatangkan Kuchisake Onna, mau?" dan mereka langsung berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sehun kembali ceria seperti biasanya dan ia merasakan aura aneh di ruang makan. Ia memutuskan untuk minta maaf.

"Hyung, gege, maafkan aku soal kemarin, ya? Aku hanya penasaran untuk menonton video game horor di Youtube, tapi jadi masuk mimpi deh. Maaf, ya?" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dan membuat gestur tangan seperti orang memohon ampun di depan bibirnya.

Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa mengelak dari _aegyo_ milik Sehun. Semuanya hanya bisa tersenyum dan berteriak 'awwww' di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka mengangguk dengan pasti, sepertinya siap-siap untuk mencubit pipi tembam milik maknae tercinta. Sementara itu, Luhan sedang menyiapkan rencana kecil balas dendam untuk duo _EXO-K's parents_ ini.

**THE END**

* * *

A/n: Hai, maaf buat oneshot nista ini. Harusnya aku buat fanfic buat Suho, but nevermind, besok aku buat deh hehe. Ini selesai kurang-lebih 3-4 jam? Kira-kira sih hihi. Perasaanku buat HunHan sudah penuh dan merembes kemana-mana (?) haha! Ini terinspirasi dari user 'Pewdiepie' di Youtube, akhir-akhir ini seneng banget keliling di user itu haha dan nontonin video funny montages-nya! Yah, walau banyak funny moments saat dia main game horor, so terpaksa nonton. Lucu deh! Tapi, aku ga berani liat videonya tanpa menutup wajah dengan tangan, so yeah, I know I'm a coward. HAHA! Tonton dan subscribe buat yang suka game! Dijamin ga nyesel XD haha.

Review (with feedback and concrete) and favorite are **HIGHLY RECOMMENDED**. Kalo mau sekuel, silakan review dengan feedback dan concrete. Concrete dengan bahasa kasar pun masih di terima. Monggo~

Jangan lupa buat menuliskan kesalahan penulisan dan EYD di dalam fanfic ini, terima kasih!

**Big Love,**

**Oh Yeonmi**


End file.
